The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a wagering gaming device having a die or dice directly associated with the reels of the primary game.
Gaming devices such as slot machines, video poker machines, blackjack machines and keno machines are well-known. Such gaming devices generally require that the player enter or make a bet or wager to initiate each game and play a game cycle of the game using a play button, bet button, max bet button, repeat bet button or other suitable input device which accepts the player's decision to make a wager and initiate play of the game. Gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible.
Gaming devices exist with secondary or bonus games having a goal or objective of rolling one or more dies to achieve the highest award possible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,876 provides a gaming device which enables players to wager on the probability of a “shaken” die or dice generating a certain outcome or combinations of outcomes. Other examples are bonus games that use the traditional dice game of Craps. Craps is a game where a player rolls several dies to obtain specific number combinations or numbers on those dice. The game also includes number combinations that the player generally does not want to get such as seven or eleven. This game begins when a player rolls a pair of dice. The dice are actually rolled by the gaming machine. Some machines have physical dice that roll down a slope or vibrate about until finally stopping on a number. Others utilize a video display that simulates the roll of the dice.
Once the dice stop rolling, a number combination or number is displayed to the player, which is the combination of the numbers from each die. Players can wager on whether the rolled number will be a particular number or whether the rolled number will be higher or lower than some number or numbers. Generally, the player continues to roll the dice until they obtain the number from their first roll again, or until they roll a terminator, which is usually the seven or eleven. A seven or eleven is considered “craps” and the game ends after rolling one of these numbers. The probability of winning and receiving an award varies based on the wager by the player. Thus, the potential to obtain large awards coupled with the risk of obtaining a terminator, creates excitement for players.
In other gaming devices, dice are used to simulate a poker hand. Generally, the game is played by rolling five dies. The dice are rolled either by a physical device attached to the gaming machine, or simulated on a video display. A player starts that game with a particular number of rolls. After the player rolls the dice for the first time, a poker hand is created from the numbers indicated by each of the five dies. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,955 B1 describes a poker dice gaming device wherein five die are each shaken in separate containers and the number on each die represents a card for the player's poker hand. In other versions of this game, the dice include the symbols from regular playing cards such as Aces, Kings and Queens.
The player tries to obtain one of several different poker combinations such as a four of a kind, a full house or two pair. Different combinations return higher awards than others so the player wants to obtain the best poker hand or combination possible. Therefore, the gaming device enables a player to keep certain dies or numbers from their first roll and then re-roll the rest. In this manner, the player can strive to obtain the best poker combination possible. The player may continue to hold and/or roll the dice until they are out of rolls or until they are satisfied with a particular combination.
Other gaming devices involving dice such as the YAHTZEE™ game are also well known. Such gaming devices generally involve a die or dice being shaken and an award being obtained based on the number displayed on the die or the sum of the numbers displayed on the dice. Furthermore, other gaming device have incorporated a mounted tumbling die, such as the one produced by Starpoint Electronics, Ltd. A mounted tumbling die includes a die situated in a half-dome which allows for a die to appear as tumbling to a player.
Since players continue to seek more entertainment and enjoyment from different types of gaming devices, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new features that increase player use and enjoyment, such as one or more payout indicators for providing players with additional awards.